PJO Couples One-Shots
by Reader's Delight
Summary: Basicaly what the title says. All different pairings from TLT-TLO. There is a poll on my profile for the pairings I feel confident writing, please vote so I know which choices are popular or PM me with your own suggestions. PLease Read, Review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Percabeth One shots

A/N: Ok so I have recently read the Percy Jackson books from TLT-TLO and I'm loving them! Also, I have read some amazing Percabeth fan fictions and would love to contribute mine towards this awesome pairing! First up is the sea of monsters- the sirens song chapter in Annabeth's POV. So without further ado, I present my Percabeth One shots!

Disclaimer: Pretty sure I'm not Rick Riordan; therefore I do not own PJATO

Annabeth POV:

The Siren's song. Fatal to all who hear it, literally making any and all sailors want to sacrifice themselves to the beauty of it. However if you survive it would give you the ultimate knowledge, your hubris, your fatal flaw. Being a child of Athena… how could I ignore the thought of that knowledge? I looked over at Percy; he had been acting weird ever since Circe's island, being turned into a guinea pig can't be good for your ego I suppose and he was also mourning for his brother Tyson. Whilst I felt bad for him, Tyson couldn't help but remind me of the Cyclopes Luke, Thalia, Grover and I ran into when I was 7… abruptly shaking myself away from painful thoughts I approached percy and explained to him my idea for listening to the sirens. He looked worried but he did owe me for Circe's island and the guinea pig thing so he agreed finally and helped me to prepare. When we finally got nearly within the island range he called down a rope which tied me to a sturdy post in the middle of the ship. Once again I had him promise me that whatever happened he wouldn't untie me, I knew what would happen if he did. In true seaweed brain style he tried to make a joke to break the tension and then went and stuck a bunch of wax in his ears. He looked so ridiculous I couldn't stop myself from giving him a sarcastic nod which made him stick his tongue out at me before returning his attention to the boat. It really was amazing that he could work the ship like that without having been on a boat in his life before. That and the human sat nav at sea thing were really impressive, not that I would ever tell him that. His head is big enough already.

With his back to me, I had the perfect opportunity to study him whilst he was oblivious to it. He had changed so much from the frightened, young boy who had stumbled into the big house last year after battling a Minotaur and watching his mother "die" right in front of him. Back then he was so blind to the world and ignorant of his powers, now here we were in the middle of the sea of monsters with him navigating a boat without ever getting lost perfectly. He was also more confident in his abilities and himself than last summer, as well as becoming more defined looks wise. You like it my subconscious whispered treacherously I told it to shut up. In truth, I did like it, he was gorgeous, from his permanent bed-head style hair and wild sea green eyes to his amazing personality and ability to make me laugh he was amazing, but he was my best friend and with my confused feelings for Luke… basically we were screwed in the relationship department. However, being his friend was better than nothing and a relationship probably wouldn't work I told myself forcefully and my mind turned to my idea of hearing the sirens song.

It was dangerous, it was stupid and it could so easily go wrong. But I have to know my major weakness, it could save a life one day and the knowledge it could reveal… well, let's just say the rewards far outweighed the risks in my opinion.

Suddenly, I heard it, a swirling mass of ethereal, beautiful, unworldly music floated around me, whispering the promises of knowledge, love, friendship and everything I had ever wanted or needed. "Come to us" it whispered," come to us Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena and we will show you your true purpose upon this earth." I had to get out. Now. I vaguely realised I was screaming, thrashing doing everything and anything to get Percy's attention, for him to untie the ropes and let me go towards the music which held all of my dreams.

"Percy, let me out, please Percy, please. I will die if I can't go to the music. Please I thought we were friends, we went to the underworld together! I saved you from an eternity of being a guinea pig! Why won't you let me go to the music? It has all of my hopes and dreams. I hate you! Let me go!"

I couldn't believe it. He had ignored me, he had turned around, seen how desperate I was and he-he ignored- HE IGNORED ME! AFTER ALL WE HAD GONE THROUGH TOGETHER HE HAD TURNED His BACK! I needed a plan if he wouldn't help me I would do it myself. As is started to struggle against the rope wildly I felt something dig into my hip, it was a handle of something, my knife! Seaweed brain had forgotten to disarm me! As I cut through my bonds I thought angrily to myself at how useless Percy was, he wouldn't even help me when I was in obvious agony! Dropping my knife on the deck I glared at his back before running to the side and launching myself off of the boat and beginning my frantic swim towards the song and its promise of eternal happiness.

As I neared the bank, the scene it showed was all I had dreamed of since I was 7 years old, my father and mother (Athena, not the cow I called stepmother) together and in love, sitting on a picnic rug in park in front of a city. There was someone else there too, it was Luke! Not he bitter, angry Luke I knew now, the whole, happy Luke I met when I was 7 and they were all smiling at me, showing me how much they loved me. Behind them was a city, Manhattan but not how it looked now, it was brand new and I realised that I had been the one to design it, an amazing place all created by me and my family in love with each other as well as Luke being good again and mine. It was perfect but there was something missing… suddenly I felt something tug at my ankle! It was Percy. Rage filled me, coursing through my veins faster than lava and I kicked him, punched and screamed insults at him for trying to rip me away from my heaven. Somehow we ended up under the water and I the power of the sirens song left for a moment, I could see clearly again and wondered why Percy was grabbing me and keeping me under water, I couldn't breathe! Then we were above the surface again and that perfect vision was just metres away. I fought against Percy again, needing Luke and my parents to help me but they hadn't noticed and Percy somehow managed to grab my waist and pull me back under the water.

This time the power of the sirens song was gone completely and I felt utterly, emotionally drained. Then I realised I couldn't breathe, again. As dark spots appeared in my vision I saw a flurry of bubbles rush towards Percy and I, when they cleared I could breathe properly and I saw that Percy had created a bubble of air at the bottom of the sea for me even after I had screamed abuse at him and repeatedly punched and kicked him for not letting him stop me trying to kill myself. It was this more than anything else that made me start to bawl my eyes out and cling onto him as if he were the only thing keeping me from going completely grief-stricken. I vaguely heard him say soothing nonsense to me and rub my back until I had run out of tears. As we swam back to the boat I thought about what I had seen and realised it was just a fantasy, something that would never happen, which was why Percy hadn't been in it. I could have a future with my seaweed brain. It was this thought that goaded me into speech and I looked up at him and said, even if he couldn't hear me

"Thank you seaweed brain, for always being there and being mine."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys! So I got another one shot for you guys tonight this one is based around what I think the gods reactions would be to the tunnel of love scene in the lightning thief. Again please, please, please read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think we all know PJATO is neither mine nor yours

High above the empire state building, the gods of Olympus were sat in their thrones doing what came naturally to them, arguing.  
"Poseidon I swear that if you go on about Athens one more time I will stick my knife so far up your butt you won't be able to sit down for a century!" Athena yelled at a smirking Poseidon who had successfully drawn Athena into another Athens argument.  
"Apollo would you stop drooling over and flirting with my hunters! Also it would be in your best interests to GIVE ME BACK MY BOW RIGHT NOW!" Artemis screamed and chased Apollo around the throne room with Apollo holding the moonlit bow (Artemis power symbol) above his head.  
"Zeus, I would appreciate it very much if you would stop having so many affairs behind my back! I would have thought that that tree girl would have knocked some sense into you!" Hera glared at her husband as he cowered in his throne.  
"You stole my wife!"  
"She likes me better!"  
"Does not!"  
"Does too!" Hephaestus and Ares bickered back and forth whilst Aphrodite buffed her nails and watched in mild interest as her husband and boyfriend fought like children over a toy.  
Like I said, a normal day on Olympus.  
Quietly, Hermes stepped into the room frowning at a square box in his hand.  
"Whatcha got there Hermes?" Apollo asked curiously after somehow managing to give Artemis back her bow without being pulverized.  
"Dunno, but it says Hephaestus tv on it. Do you recognize it Hep?" Hephaestus wandered away from Ares to check the footage,  
"Yeah I tried to catch Aph and Ares again" he whispered confidentially to Apollo and Hermes who subtly rolled their eyes at each other over Hephaestus' head, "can we watch it?"  
"Meh why not? I could do with a laugh around here, what with Zeus and Poseidon ready to blow each other up over that bloody bolt business" Apollo shrugged and called for the other gods' attention.  
"Hey you lot! Hep's got something he wants us to watch! You up for it?"  
"Sure why not?" Zeus replied as all of the gods settled into their thrones getting ready to endure the next few minutes of Aphrodite, Ares and Hephaestus arguing over Hep's latest trap for Aphrodite and Ares. It was just too predictable. Therefore everyone was extremely surprised to see Percy Jackson recently claimed son of Poseidon and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena on screen in a tunnel of love ride.  
"WHY IN THE NAME OF HADES IS MY ANNABETH WITH KELP HEADS SON ON A LOVE RIDE?!" Athena screamed at the screen whilst Poseidon just stared slack jawed at the screen.  
"Ahhhh they are sooooo cute together! I will have so much fun playing with their love lives! I already feel another Helen and Troy story coming on!" Aphrodite squealed as Annabeth grabbed the pink scarf away from Percy and muttering something about "love magic" in a jealous tone.  
"You will NOT use my son for your own entertainment" Poseidon growled at Aphrodite threateningly with Athena muttering "or my daughter" in the background.  
As the gods watched the two pre-teens help each other scramble up the slope of the abandoned ride, they all (except Athena and Poseidon) had to admit that they made a cute couple. When the cameras and floodlights went on, Athena and Poseidon tried to injure Hephaestus for getting their kids stuck in his trap as Ares smirked, Aphrodite, Hestia and Hera squealed at the cuteness of Percabeth and the others just watched the chaos around them and focused on the screen. When the spiders came on screen Athena screamed and hid behind Artemis and silently thanked Percy for protecting Annabeth from the spiders while the other girls (even Artemis!) Squealed at the cuteness of Percy making sure Annabeth was strapped in safely. The guys were congratulating Poseidon on how powerful his son was (not Zeus) and applauding wildly as Percy, Annabeth and Grover hit the ground as well as suppressing winches at the sound of the boat being crushed against the gate.  
"Wow uncle your son is awesome!" Apollo exclaimed as Percy yelled at the camera as it turned off. Mostly everyone agreed (Zeus, Athena and Ares being the exceptions) and the status quo returned as everyone debated the cuteness of Percabeth.


	3. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Just a quick challenge for you: my new Beta northstarwarriorqueen (amazing person by the way) has given me a good idea for this fic. As there are loads of Percabeth one shot fics, I am going to do any PJO pairings from Lightning Thief to The Last Olympian because I haven't read the next series yet. My challenge to you awesome readers is to help me by choosing which pairings you want me to write about! It would help me out immensely and will (hopefully) keep you interested in my story! So please, please, please review with pairing suggestions or prompts or anything. Also it would be great if you voted on the poll on my profile page which has suggestions to the pairings I could include. Thank you for your time and I will hopefully be updating again tonight Thanks- Reader's Delight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hello guys! This is my first piece to be betaed ever! So a big thanks to northstarwarriorqueen who is the best beta ever! This is new territory for me as it is going to be a pertemis one-shot not Percabeth. I would really appreciate feedback on whether I should do other pairings or just stay with Percabeth. Also, I have a poll up on my profile page and I would be very grateful if you would check it out. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: pretty sure I don't own but this series… but hey, you'll never know…

The sky. I had held up the weight of the whole entire sky. I could still feel it even now when I was miles away from Mount Tamalpais. Whenever I closed my eyes or tried to relax, I felt the sheer weight of it crushing my body and mind, the intensity of it was so dense and painful. I knew the weight of it would never truly leave me and I knew how grateful I should be that it had not truly crushed me. But I'm not. After Thalia had her skirmish with Luke, Annabeth realized that she was still in love with Luke even after he got her trapped under the sky in the first place. I carried the sky willingly so that she could get to safety. I barged my way into somebody else's quest all for her and she loves an evil, unworthy, titan's bootlicker who had her kidnapped to take away the weight of the sky off of his shoulders. What a jerk. No, she's worse. I loved her. I didn't really realize that until she was gone. She had always just been my friend. Without her, I felt lost and alone.

We were still on mount Olympus. With everyone else busy partying and generally having fun, I had snuck away to find a secluded corner to gather my thoughts.

I had lost Annabeth to Luke, Bianca di Angelo and Zoë nightshade had fallen the exact way the prophecy had cruelly predicted, and I hadn't been able to save them. Poor Nico was all alone in the world and would probably blame me for Bianca's death; after all I had promised him I would keep her safe. Thalia was to become the lieutenant of the hunters. That was a surprise. I would miss her being around camp, all her liveliness and energy made me feel as if she were my sister. All the times we had argued, she was the only other person who would take my side, the only other person the great prophecy could be talking about. She had taken herself out of the way of the prophecy, leaving just me in the firing line. Suddenly I felt the urge to punch something. Didn't the fates think I had suffered enough? Why couldn't I just be normal? No demigods, no prophecy, no being the saviour or destroyer of the world. I sunk down onto the ground and gazed up at Zoë's constellation, why me? What have I done to deserve this life of pain and sorrow? Right, I was born.

"You look troubled Perseus Jackson" Artemis' voice sounded suddenly next to me.

She caught me by surprise; I had thought she hated all males. She must have seen the confusion on my face and explained,

"You helped Zoë get past her fear and distrust of men. That is why I am talking to you" she said, taking sudden interest in her shoes. I understood what she was trying to say. She was speaking for the both of them. Artemis had accepted me...kind of. Well, that made some sense. I knew how close Artemis and Zoë had been, and I felt another roll of guilt crash through me. I had heard the prophecy, knew two people were going to die and I hadn't stopped it, I had lost Artemis two of her hunters and one of her closest companions. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I was a failure.

"Don't cry young hero," Artemis whispered as she brushed away the tear on my cheek and let me lean my head on her shoulder "All their deaths were not your fault. You could not have changed their fates." She said quietly. She might look my age, but I knew that she had lived almost as long as civilization itself. She was right.

This made me feel angry, at Artemis, at prophecies, at death itself. Before I knew it I was talking, just throwing my anger at the one person who was listening to me, who could offer me some comfort. I was tired. Tired of being responsible.

"It is my fault though. I heard the prophecy, knew of Bianca and Zoë's plans and I didn't stop them. I was my fault Annabeth and you were captured in the first place and I just had to help hold up the whole freaking sky!" I hissed. My voice had grown steadily louder until I was shouting, until my sudden burst of energy faded and my head dropped back onto Artemis' shoulder. I began to silently cry in earnest, big tears that showed how much pain I was still in. Artemis didn't say a word during my outburst and just pulled me closer when my energy failed.

My face coloured slightly. I realized that I had buried my face in the maiden goddess's shoulder...and now her chest.

"I forgot that you had held the sky" she muttered in my ear "you are extremely brave young hero, and I believe I owe you a thank you, for freeing me from those shackles." She said kindly. Artemis lifted my chin with her beautiful pale hands, forcing me to look at her. Reluctantly my eyes met hers and those eyes held a newfound pride in me, and her thankfulness that I had not left her tethered to the sky. The very sky that I had released from the eternal pain that we had both endured.

Those silver eyes were as beautiful as the moon, her domain, but they were still so sad from the loss of her lieutenant and best friend. She may be old, but I saw her as my age. Someone I could relate to. Her pale fingers gently played with the grey streak in my hair that I had gained whilst holding the sky. Artemis's gesture was tentative and… loving? My heart skipped a beat as the thirteen-year old boy in me noticed her slim figure and long legs.

We were still looking into each other's eyes, seeing the pain the last few hours had ensued in us and we reached a mutual understanding. We would be there for each other, to help each other heal from this incident and move on as we must, but we would never forget that one night.

It hadn't mattered that she was a goddess and I a demigod. That she the eternal maiden sworn off all men and I was still hopelessly in love with someone who was never going to love me back. We were destined to be together. I looked up at her cautiously.

Slowly, I angled my face towards hers and pulled her head down to me, embedding my fingers in her layered auburn hair. Her lips brushed against mine. My heart stopped for a minute, I swear. Se deepened the kiss. I pressed myself against her and knew that night alone, everything and anything was possible because we had each other, and in the end, that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: hello again! I am sooooooo sorry about the long wait, but I have major exams coming up and I have managed to bust my computer somehow. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not and will never own PJATO_

* * *

Clarisse POV

Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, my boyfriend. I still can't believe that I, Clarisse la Rue, the most feared person at camp and demigod daughter of Ares, have found someone as amazing as Chris who loves me and knows the real me. What? You don't think that I can have a soft side. Well you're wrong. My tough girl appearance isn't all I am, it is just my most dominant personality. Chris unlocked a Clarisse that has a softer outlook on the world and who actually cares about people other than herself and the Ares cabin. Chris has made me a better person and I can't help but love him all the more for it.

When I first met him years ago, I was so different to the person I am now, I was just a girl of 11 who had to look out for herself because her mother was always to ill to do any work. I had a violent personality with anger issues and attitude problems to boot. I had ended up at camp because a rogue dracanae had found me and was about to rip me to shreds until Chiron had shot it with his bow and arrow. Anyway, I was sitting in the Hermes cabin being undetermined and feeling truly scared for myself for the first and only time in my life. Until he came in that is. With his sunny smile and bright personality I knew immediately that we would get on because he looked like the type to share a joke with you but also look out for you, almost like a proper family. He told me not to worry and took me to see the orientation film and then patiently explained all the things the film had left out. He was so helpful and kind, it's hard to believe that he was in league with Luke/Kronos. That was the first time I met Chris... And I felt like he was my older brother.

After 6 months had passed there was another major event in my life. I was claimed. It was kind of anti-climatic to be honest. I mean I love being a child of ares, really I do, but my dad doesn't really do theatrics. All I had to do to be claimed was win a dangerous game of capture the flag. Anybody can do that. Yeah so I had to fight against 4 other ares demigods and I won, so what? Not a very impressive thing to get claimed for. Anyways, my claiming meant that I got moved out of the Hermes cabin and became an Ares camper. Now, I wasn't allowed to show any emotion or my brothers and sisters would rip me apart. I couldn't be friendly to Chris anymore and we grew further apart. We had been really good friends and I had a crush on him. Now I watched from a distance as he forgot about me when I still fell deeper in love with him.

Years passed. I didn't really talk to Chris anymore and then he joined Kronos and I had to forget about my feelings for him and think of him as my enemy. It broke my heart but what else could I do? Then, we got another chance. I found him and the labyrinth and although he was in no fit state of mind, I knew that the gods had given us another chance at happiness and when he was cured from insanity, even after his betrayal and the weeks of suffering I had felt when he kept relapsing and having fits, we still loved each other. Which is why I, daughter of ares, am blessed. I found someone who loves me for me and always will. Through any trials and suffering. I guess this heroes story does get a happy ending.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again guys! really, Really, REALLY sorry about the long time between updates, but i have just had a stressful week of exams that i have probably failed and i am going to belgium and america soon, so this may be the last update for awhile... but thank you so much to all the people sticking with my stories, it really means alot to me :) LOVE YOU GUYS! anyways, read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: i have riptide at my throat so i am telling the truth when i say that PJO nor HOO belong to me :'(

yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out!

* * *

Nico POV  
He knew she was the one for him ever since Westover hall. He had seen her amazing fighting, seen the skill and courage she had and the loyalty she held towards her friends. He saw the way she was trying to protect him and Bianca even though she barely knew them. At first he had simply wanted her friendship, if only because he wanted to know her attack powers in mythomagic and so that she could defend him. Then he saw her powers in that capture the flag game. She frightened but amazed him. Pushed him away yet enticed him towards her. She was dangerous he knew and it still couldn't put him off. Then she left on the quest and he didn't see her for a year. He never blamed her for Bianca's death, because of how upset she looked when Bianca became a hunter. When he next saw her it was whilst searching for his dad's new power symbol. They had both changed since their last meeting. She was now the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and therefore immortally unobtainable, whilst he had discovered his heritage as a son of Hades and become the ghost king, losing his earlier innocence and becoming a social outcast. He had expected her to feel at the very least perturbed by him if nothing else. However, he proved her wrong by treating him exactly the same as Percy did, as family. That was when he figured out that he had a crush on her. They retrieved his dad's sword and had become close while doing it. Close enough for her to offer for him to come with her and Percy to get burgers. He had declined then but his insides were doing happy dances at being accepted by her and thought of as part of her family, even though he was a male and she one of the male hating hunters of Artemis. The next time he saw her was during the battle of Manhattan. They fought side by side for awhile and he had saved her life. An empousa was coming at her from behind and she was blind to it. He hadn't had time to yell to her so he did what came instinctively, he tackled her to the floor and swung at the monster. Luckily he managed to kill it but they were now in a rather... compromising position. He was on top of her and pressing her into the tarmac of Manhattan and their faces were inches apart as the battle raged around them. Fir a few moments they just stared at each other unable to move, trapped staring into each other's eyes. Then a hellhound went flying over their heads, startling them out of their daze. He swiftly got up and offered her a hand up as they went back to fighting side by side, she with her arrows and he with his sword. Then she left for mount Olympus to battle Kronos. He spent the entire rest of the battle beside himself with worrying for her. When he finally saw her again he had to resist the urge to fling himself at her. That was when he knew he loved her. After the battle, there was peace for a time. His dad in appreciation to him made him Hades ambassador and charged him with the secret of the Roman camp Jupiter, the Roman equivalent if camp half blood. He fit in there just as much as at camp half blood. Which is to say not much, however it was a good home for his half sister Hazel, whom he had brought back from the dead in hid mission to find Bianca again. When he found out that she had chosen rebirth, he was shattered. He shadow travelled straight to Thalia, no matter that she was in the middle of the Hunters camp, and told her what had happened. She didn't ask questions or interrupt, she just listened and was there fir him and held him as he sobbed from the suppressed grief and stress of his situation. She even convinced Artemis and the other hunters to let him stay with them for awhile, until he had healed. She never brought it up again, but it had strengthened their bond and made both of them realize how much they needed each other. Then Percy went missing. Thalia broke down at the loss of her second brother and Nico held her as she sobbed, the same way she had for him. That night they secretly vowed to find Percy for each other's sake, they needed their older brother back. So they searched, he took the underworld while Thalia and the Hunters checked as many hunting sites they could think of. Every so often they would check with each other if they had found something. But every time they came away a little more disheartened. Then Thalia found Jason Grace and she became hopeful and happy again. Rejuvenated by the discovery of her long lost brother. She was so happy she had kissed Nico on the cheek which had left him blushing for a half hour. After that he didn't see Thalia for a long time, seeing as he had been kidnapped and then had to lead part of the quest from the prophecy of 7. In fact, the next time he saw her was during battle. The battle between them, the giants and Gaea. Again, they fought together and defeated the anti-Artemis giant. They sat together after the battle receiving the news of the dead, she had laid her head on his shoulder and he had wrapped his arms around her skinny waist. They sat there for ages, just talking, nothing special, nothing ground breaking but it was one of his favourite memories of her. It was the start of the decisions he could make. He could let the girl of his dreams walk away and never get his chance with her, or he could tell her how he felt and hope that she felt the same. So he told her, everything he loved about her from her cute freckles to her amazing blue eyes, he told her all of it. Then she surprised him. She kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm and perfect. That kiss signified so may things. The possibilities, the hopes they had, there love for each other and the happiness that they had finally admitted how they felt. When they broke away they looked into each other's eyes and forgot about the world around them, because really, the only that mattered in the world at this moment was them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry for the long time between updates and I will understand if you don't want to follow this story anymore but I have had so much stuff on! first, I was preparing for a week of exams, then a trip to Belgium for the Somme (amazing but so sad) and then a skiing trip to America! (Now been nicknamed wipeout queen from the amount of falls I had and caused. Oops...) But enough about me and on with the story, Now a Tratie one!

Disclaimer: according to my bank account I do not own PJO or HOO :(

Enjoy!

* * *

Katie POV:

Travis Stoll was one of the most annoying, stupid, horrible people at camp. He constantly pranks my cabin or does something stupid which never fails to make my heart threaten to beat itself out with worry. That's the worst thing about him. Even after all of his annoying habits... I can't help but love him. The way his brown hair flops into his mischevious, blue eyes, his different smiles. He has a cheeky grin, a carefree smirk and his Katie smile. Or that's what she called it.

One day, before Percy had come to camp, the twins had pulled the golden mango prank on the Aphrodite cabin (a prank still talked about 6 years later) and the boys had been running around camp, trying to hide from 15 extremely pissed off Aphrodite guys and girls. They had split up and Travis had used my cabin to hide in. I had only just arrived at camp a week ago at that point, after being chased across Long Island Sound by an angry hellhound... long stroy, anyway Travis was using my cabin to hide in and since I was the only person in there at that moment and hadn't been sure of camp life yet, we ended up stuck in there together for the rest of the day. We talked for hours, him about his pranks and camp life, me about my dad and my long escape from the hellhound. He made me laugh and helped ease me into camp life. He smiled alot and since then, I have only ever seen him smile that particular smile at me. The Katie smile.

Years went by. Connor became a player and dated practically any girl he fancied whereas Travis didn't date anyone. I only saw him in the summer as he boarded year round while I only did summer camp. The twins started pranking my cabin excessively. We were all annoyed about waking up with grass in our beds, chocolate bunnies on our roof, our hair and/or skin died green... I thought it meant Travis had never wanted to be friends with me and was regretting ever telling me all the stuff he had. Soon, our conversations became my yelling at him for yet another prank and him just standing there sometimes laughing or using flirtatious comments that made me blush, but always smiling his damned Katie smile. It got to the point where I was glad to have his attention, if only for the pranks. that was when I realised that I missed his company and that I had a crush on him.

We are both fighting in the Titan war. Why wouldn't we, Percy is our friend and we love our godly parents. I know I'm doing the right thing, fighting on the right side, but... I know this war will be bloody and brutal, I know people will die. My family, my friends, me... I just pray to the gods that it won't be Travis. I don't want him to die, I think it would ter me apart. _Please Gods, Mom, Aphrodite, anyone please don't take Travis away from me, protect us and I promise to tell him how I feel... Just please don't take him away._

We fight. My siblings, my friends, Travis, myself we all fight and we fight harder than we have ever fought before. We all know this is real, not training, we are all in danger. I fight for what feels like hours and hours, sometimes with friends or family, mostly on my own. I couldn't bear to watch someone else be cut down. I'm terrified, I feel like I can't breathe, I'm getting tired, know I can't carry on... Know I'm going to die. I get slashed by a laistrygonian in the back of the legs, I'm on the floor in pain, I can feel death speeding towards me, know what will hapen from the look in the laistrygonian's cruel eyes... when suddenly there he is. Tavis is right over her, hitting her hard over the head with his shield and then shoving his sword through her stomach, making her explode into yellow powder. He looks panicked and scared, but he is here so I know I will be okay. I try to speak to him to reassure him that I'm okay but I can't. I'm too tired and my leg hurts from my wound. He picks me up and carries me bridal style towards the empire state building. He takes me up to Olympus where I am treated by Will Solace, son of Apollo. Travis stays with me for awhile and holds my hand, we don't say anything, we don't need to. Then we hear footsteps and see Percy, looking tired and sad but he smiles at us and tells us the war is over, we've won.

For a second, neither of us move, too stunned at the sudden announcement to do anything. But then Travis is swinging me around and we're both grinning and yelling "yes!" into the air and laughing. Suddenly our faces are inches apart, our eyes are locked and we can see it in each others eyes, I am surprised at how much Love and happiness I can see in his eyes, then we are moving, closer... closer... until our lips are touching and there's nothing left in the world except each other and the love we have. It's over far too quickly but Travis just looks at me and pulls us back into a kiss. I know that we will have to address the dead and the injured at some point, rebuild CHB, meet with the gods, etc, but right now I couldn't care less. I had my perfect guy and we were happy, what was there to worry about?

* * *

A/N2: I'm really sorry for the rushedness of this piece but I really wanted to put something up. Sorry again and please tell me which couples you would like to read about! Please check my Poll and feel free to suggest HoO characters!


End file.
